Ray
"Here's to the wolf." -Ray to Josh Ray was a werewolf that befriended Josh and taught him the basics of being a werewolf and about his werewolf abilities. However, he harbors an alarmingly strong hatred for vampires and the injustice remarking that they don't mess with werewolves when the moon is full. He is played by Andreas Apergis. History Early Life Scratched by a werewolf during a night of full moon, Ray leaves his family and wanders alone for years. During a full moon night in 2008, he attacks two campers, killing one and scratching the other. Once back in human form, he goes in search of the last person with whom he came in contact and with whom he has a bond. Season 1 & 2 Eventually Ray found Josh and covertly following him for some time, observing his lunar transformations. Ray reveals himself to Josh admitting that he is also a werewolf, and can teach Josh the basics of being one - including getting through the changes without killing anything. While he initially refuses the help, Aidan convinces him otherwise, and allows Ray to live with them. When Ray outstays his welcome, Josh confronts him at the next full moon where he reveals he wants to form a whole pack of werewolves, and that he was the one who attacked Josh two years prior and turned him into a werewolf. After removing Ray from his life, Josh tracks Ray down as he is under the impression that killing Ray will cure himself and Nora of the werewolf curse, but Ray has reunited with his family, giving Josh second thoughts. After Julia's death and discovering that he can cure Nora and himself, Josh lures Ray to the woods, with Sally's assistance, and holds him at gunpoint until Nora distracts him. After a scuffle, Ray gains the upperhand over Josh, and holds him at gunpoint with the silver bullet-loaded rifle, with Nora training a handgun on him. As the scene changes, both guns are heard going off. Season 3 His fate is revealed though flashbacks in the season 3 premiereIt's a Shame About Ray, where Josh has bludgeoned him to death with a rock to save Nora, curing himself of the werewolf curse. Ray's heart is later retrieved by Josh and Nora to use in the spell that Ms. Gilchrist performs to bring Sally back to life. Donna then tracks down Ray's body, proclaiming that she will need to find a use for it, revealed to be as a faithful undead assistant. Ray is dispatched to kill the medium Ilana Myers after Donna suspects that Ilana has taught Sally some magical spell to fight back against her. When Josh, Aidan, and Sally enter the pocket dimension that Donna calls home, Ray is there to confront them, as Donna suspected that Sally would attempt to bring Josh with her. Ray allows Sally and Aidan to confront Donna, as his only qualms are with Josh. After a fight in which Ray appears to have the upperhand, Josh manages to taunt Ray, who has magically transformed into a werewolf without the full moon, to attack him, and manages to behead Ray during Ray's lunge, killing him once and for all. Season 4 In an alternate timeline, Ray finds Josh with already knowing the roast and bag trick. He takes him to the blood binge bar place where in this alternate reality, Aidan and Sally are outside waiting for him to get out. Aidan and Marcus both exit and Sally tries to stop Ray from doing any damage, getting in the way of the fight. In the middle of the fight, Ray hits the pole against Sally's head, and she falls down, dying. Ray and Josh make a run for it and leave Aidan crumbled on his feet next to his dying girlfriend. Later on, Aidan kills Ray in the alternate timeline by plunging his fingers into his eyes and squeezing hard in retaliation for killing Sally. Trivia *He is based on Tully from the British series. *Ray is the first, if not only, example of a hybrid on the show after being resurrected by Donna. Unlike defective vampires, who are vampires with slight changes caused by werewolf blood, Ray was magically resurrected and had the power to turn at will. However, he showed no signs of zombie behaviour during his appearance, so his full potential is unknown. References Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Males Category:Living Category:Syfy Characters Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Syfy Werewolves Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Zombie Category:Syfy Zombies Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 4